


he usta would

by Ileana_N



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death of a Parental Figure, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nostalgia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, bucky barnes acting as Peter Parker's parental figure, peter parker pov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Питер не бывал дома уже очень-очень давно, но все здесь такое же, как и прежде.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 28





	he usta would

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he usta would](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253286) by [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze). 



Питер не бывал дома уже очень-очень давно, но все здесь такое же, как и прежде. Это его дом только отчасти. Это не квартира тети Мэй с въевшимся в обои запахом гари от того, как часто там что-то подгорает, и не уютное гнездышко Лидсов, куда мамы Неда зовут его, как домой. А вот в Башню приглашать его некому. У Пятницы выключен звук, вероятно, уже года два, и Питеру трудно вспомнить, когда же он в последний раз слышал ее голос. Он бы включил ее, но не хочет нарушить хрупкий покой дома, не хочет огорчить кого-то еще больше.

Вместо этого, прежде чем искать кого-нибудь, он идет в кухню. Здесь первое место, где Баки упросил Тони прибавить к костюму Паука больше боевых возможностей, настаивая на этом наполовину как солдат и наполовину как кто-то, кому глубоко небезразлично, жив Питер или нет, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедить Тони. Питер проводит рукой по гранитной столешнице, вспоминая, как запрыгивал на нее, когда был моложе, беззаботнее, как без умолку болтал, пока Баки готовил обед, а Тони помогал ему отточить новую идею для презентации. Он часто приезжал сюда во времена колледжа, когда тетя Мэй только начала ходить на свидания и это казалось таким странным. Он вышел из кухни с пощипыванием в носу, которое он никогда бы не признал.

Он поднимается по лестнице, предпочитая ее бесшумному лифту, опасаясь давящего веса закрытой коробки, лишенного беспечной болтовни ИИ. Он больше не выходит без Карен почти никуда, и ему жаль, что сегодня он без костюма под одеждой. Он знает, что людям беспокойно, когда он разговаривает с чем-то невидимым в те моменты, когда ему оглушающе одиноко в своей голове (ему хочется такого же не-одиночества, как у Эдди Брока, но он осознает, что отношения с симбиотом настолько другие, что он никогда и представить не сможет). Даже у лестницы есть память, и Питер садится на гладкий металлический выступ.

Он впервые увидел поцелуй Баки с Тони именно на этой лестнице. Впрочем, на самом деле только Баки стоял на ступеньке, приподнимая Тони к себе и посмеиваясь, громко и влюбленно, пока его гений цеплялся за него. Питер тогда прочистил горло, и Баки показал ему средний палец металлической рукой, и Тони хихикнул от этого так, как Питер еще никогда не слышал. В тот день он провел с Зимним Солдатом разъяснительную беседу о том, что того ждет, если он обидит Тони, и Баки кивнул, обещая, что ему можно доверять. 

Питер соскребает себя с лестницы, притворяясь, что совсем это не слезы у него на глазах, вовсе не от них у него горит в носу и лицо пылает, как печка. Он взрослый мужчина, он сам по себе, и это не его дом. Он поднимается и идет дальше.

Он обходит полностью весь этаж, который принадлежал ему раньше (на котором он и не ночевал ни разу, потому что ведь была прекрасная комната в пентхаусе рядом с Тони и Баки прямо через коридор). Ничего здесь не тревожит его память, не похоже, что вообще хоть что-то осталось – он забрал свои вещи, когда переезжал к Эм Джей и Неду, распрощавшись со всем здесь.

Он почти доходит к пентхаусу, когда понимает, что просто не может. Есть люди, которых он забыл навестить перед тем, как зайти на тот самый этаж, так что теперь он все же шагает к лифту. Пятница не говорит ему ни слова, и Питер хочет, так отчаянно желает быть достаточно смелым, чтобы включить ей звук. Он просто хочет услышать переливы ее акцента, которые ей навсегда запрограммировал Тони (Питер никогда об этом не забудет, потому что Тони рассказывал историю ее происхождения едва ли не как какую-то пьесу, а впрочем он так делился и всеми остальными своими хорошими или жуткими приключениями). Вместо этого он продолжает молчать и просто направляется в мастерскую.

Там тоже тихо, темно и пусто, и Питер спрашивает себя, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как кто-нибудь брался за любой из инструментов, как кто-нибудь вытирал от пыли столы и творил здесь науку и магию, как это делал когда-то Тони. Ему хочется чувствовать вину за то, что он не приходит сюда больше, не чтит мастерскую и не возвращает в нее жизнь, за то, что совсем не навещает и не притворяется, будто счастлив поужинать и провести ночь здесь, как когда-то. Раньше они с Недом и Эм Джей приходили сюда на ужин раза три в неделю, когда были гордыми достаточно, чтобы не разрешать Тони оплатить им учебу, но не настолько, чтобы не коротать вечера в тепле Башни, а не посреди тараканов и шумных пьянок в общежитии.

Касаясь стола в мастерской, он чувствует сразу так много всего. Однажды они с Тони и Брюсом спроектировали здесь полностью новую руку для Баки. Харли тоже вертелся рядом, внося посильный вклад и умоляя их добавить хотя бы картофлемет, потому что ну смешно же будет, давай, Питер, жизнь слишком коротка для ханжества. Кажется, они с Харли не виделись уже годы. Наверное, это и к лучшему. Харли для него ощущается слишком похожим на дом, который – Питер этого не признает – он бросил, когда тот развалился.

Блуждать между столами и диваном – это так по родному, что только от этого Питеру наворачиваются слезы на глаза. Он взрослый человек. Это не его дом. И это не его семья, даже если иногда все таким и казалось. Его семья – тетя Мэй. Его семья – это Нед Лидс и его мамы, а еще Эм Джей. Его дом – это квартира в Квинсе, пахнущая дымом и надеждой, а еще место, где надо снять обувь, потому что мама Неда не любит грязь на коврах. Но не здесь. Он садится на диван, прижимая ладони к глазам, как будто это поможет ему заставить себя поверить.

Дубина издает писк, тычась когтем ему в колено. Питер по привычке гладит его, обращаясь с ним больше как с милой собакой, чем с машиной. Тони и Баки часто играли со всеми ботами, бросая им мячик, но сейчас Питер не видит поблизости ни Ты, ни Растяпы. Возможно, они по какой-нибудь причине отключены, или, может, они наверху в пентхаусе. Не то чтобы Питер теперь имеет право знать.

Он весь сосредоточен на Дубине, когда Баки вдруг садится на диван рядом с ним – молча, как призрак, каким он всегда был. Питер сглатывает удушающий комок в горле и снова гладит Дубину, глядя вглубь мастерской.

– Тони был бы прямо там – посреди хаоса, как будто это единственное место, где ему стоит быть, – говорит он наконец, все еще избегая смотреть на Баки.

Тот согласно угукает в ответ. 

– Да, – подтверждает Баки. – Так бы и было.


End file.
